Nightmares
by Digiatsu
Summary: Nearly every night, Kurotane Piko is plagued with nightmares. Zen x Kuro shounen ai oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


I panted, racing through the streets as quickly as my legs could carry me. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, and I looked behind me. He was gaining. But that's because he had a golf cart. I could have outrun him any day.

I had to get to the forest. I could lose him there. I just had a few more yards to run.

I looked behind me again, and he was nearly on my heels. I was so close to the forest...

I tripped on something when I was looking, and I fell to the ground. He slammed on the brakes, quickly darting out of the car. I saw him raise something above me; a shot. I tried to get away, but he jabbed it into my arm, injecting its contents into me. "No... U…ta..." I rasped. My vision blurred, and I slipped into darkness.

[…]

I woke to find myself bare and cuffed to a sheet of metal. I remembered what had happened instantly. I looked and saw him, a few feet away, fiddling with something. Did I smell something... burning?

I struggled under the cuffs, bringing his attention to me. "Oh, so you're awake." His face was emotionless at first, but then his lips curled into a sinister smirk. "At last I can take vengeance."

I struggled more. "Let me out!" I growled.

His chuckle was sickly sweet. "Why should I? You never spared me when I asked you to stop." I was silent, and I glared at him.

He lifted up something; a heated piece of iron, by the looks of it. The heated part glowed dimly orange.

"Now, I'll make you feel the pains you inflicted on me... tenfold!" He pressed the iron against the soft part of my forearm, and a scream escaped my lungs. The room began shaking violently. _K-Kuro...!_

He lifted the iron from my arm, and I looked to see the skin that had touched the iron was a dark pink. I saw steam coming off of it, and I suppressed another scream, as it still burned. The shaking still continued.

"That's not even the worst, Kuro. Soon your whole body will be screaming, begging for death." He grinned, going to retrieve something; a flamethrower. _Kuro... Kuro, wake up!_

"Y-you wouldn't..." I heard my voice quiver in fear.

He nodded. "I would."

"P-please, Uta, you can't do this! I-I'll do anything! I'll leave you alone from now on!" I pleaded. _Kuro!_ The room shook more violently.

He ignored the shaking and grinned. "Sorry, but I have to. I have two jobs here; one, to instill fear in you, two, to satisfy my vengeance. I may have the first one down, but I still must fulfill my own wishes.

I fought against the cuffs that held me, but it was no use. He aimed the flamethrower at me, and I braced myself for excruciating pain.

_Kuro, wake up, please!_

[…]

I gasped and jolted awake, bonking my head against someone else's.

"Ow!" The other shadow pulled back and rubbed his head. I tensed until a moment later I realised it was my boyfriend, Zen. I saw his outline illuminated by the moonlight. I sighed in relief; what had happened before was just another dream. I was still a little scared, though.

"S-sorry." I apologised. He looked over at me, and I realised he was crying a little.

"Zen, why-?"

He hugged me tightly, burying his face in my shoulder. "Kuro... Kuro, you scared me... you just started screaming all of a sudden..." His nails dug into my back, and I felt my nightshirt getting wet with tears.

"It was just a nightmare..." I tried pushing him away a little, but he kept hugging me stubbornly.

"I could tell you were in pain! I could tell it was an awful dream! And I can tell you're still on edge! Your nightmares affect you, Kuro... you're so much tenser after you have them..." He sobbed.

"I'll be fine." I insisted, still trying to pry him from me. "You're the one who's more upset about it."

"Don't try to deny it Kuro, you're still scared..."

I was silent for a moment. "So what if I am? That's only normal."

"It's not normal to have nightmares every night!" He lifted his head, staring into my eyes with his own red ones. His cheeks were stained with tears. "And it kills me..." He looked down at my chest, placing his hand on it. "We should go to the doctor tomorrow." He looked into my eyes again.

"Th-the doctor? I've never been, but I guess I could give it a try..." I shrugged.

"Good..." He embraced me again, kissing me sweetly. The kiss soothed my troubled soul, and the terror from my nightmare faded away.


End file.
